Dragon AU one-shots
by RedShell
Summary: A bunch of one-shots set in my Dragon!AU. Sorry for any OOCness within the stories. No flames please. Rated T because of Chapter Three's feels. Now with a chapter about bacon!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One(Shot): President Spheros' Birthday

It was a quiet morning in the east country of Dragon-World, known, coincidentally, as Dragon-Land, in a city called Dragopolis.

Pac, or Pac-Dragon, to give his full name, stretched out inside his bunk bed. The yellow dragon tiptoed down the ladder, so as to not wake Spiral, the snoring red dragon below him. Pac slipped on his shoes and gloves, which he was hardly seen without. He moved closer to his best friend before screaming in Spiral's face.

"SPIRAL!"

Spiral screamed like a girl for a few seconds before the blurry yellow blob in front of him became a familiar, scaly face. "Oh, Pac, it's you! For a second I thought you were a dragon spirit!"

"Nah, it's just me. Sorry for scaring you, buddy!"

"It's OK, Pacster. Let's go get the others. We have to fight twice as many spirit dragons today."

Pac paused. "Why?"

"Um... today is the President's birthday. I bet Betrayus will send out loads of his minions." Spiral replied.

Meanwhile, in the Nether Realm, what you could call a 'Sun' rose from the horizon. The spirits of dead dragons everywhere rubbed their huge eyes, as it was morning.

A particular blue dragon with green hair and a red underbelly was already awake. His name was Glooky Spheros, and he was a DJ. Currently he was sat by a fat, white fire spirit dragon who was eating a packet of chicken nuggets. This dragon was Betrayus, the king of the Nether Realm, and also Glooky's brother.

"Wrap it up with the left side over the right. THE LEFT SIDE OVER THE RIGHT!" screeched Betrayus. You'd have thought he'd be nicer to his brother.

"Patience!" shouted Glooky over his shoulder. Glooky was currently fumbling with some gift wrap, tape stuck to his green claws. However, try as he might, the paper didn't fit over the gift.

"Give it to me." ordered Betrayus. Glooky smiled, got up and left, leaving his brother to tangle himself in foil and Duct Tape.

In Dragon-World, the President's birthday party was going well. Glooky was sat at the DJ booth, playing his brother (who happened to be the President)'s favourite songs. However President Stratos Spheros had not yet received a gift from Betrayus, despite the fact they were siblings.

All of a sudden Betrayus walked in, covered in a mess of gift wrap.

"Hi Betrayus, I like your costume. What did you get me?" greeted Stratos.

Betrayus, whose mouth was cloaked in gift wrap, gestured to himself. He used the scissor feature on his prosthetic hands to cut off the tape on his mouth.

"I'm covered in gift wrap! Do I look like I had time to wrap a-"

"Never mind. For all we know, the parcel had a bomb, or your minions or something like that in it."

Betrayus and Stratos continued bickering, when all of a sudden the music came to a halt. Glooky stepped over to break up the fighting dragons. "Actually, it was a bunch of colourful bowties."

There was a moment of silence, before Stratos removed one of Betrayus' hands and pointed it at Glooky. "Do you think I'd want a bowtie?"

Glooky winced. "Yes?" he squeaked.

"Then you guessed RIGHT!" Stratos beamed. Glooky smiled and walked back to the records on the table and began to play.

This was great. He didn't want to stop.


	2. Chapter 2: Betrayus and the letter

Chapter Two: Betrayus and the letter

Betrayus was standing at his computer table playing a game known as Dragon City when Butt-Ler came into the room holding a piece of paper with some scribbly writing on it.

"Butt-Ler, what is this?" asked Betrayus.

"It's from Sir Cumference. Dr. Buttocks was supposed to read it, but he's lost his glasses and is at the Nether Realm opticians. And apparently I can't read it because the reader must be over 40!" Butt-Ler replied.

"I'M NOT OVER 40!" Betrayus blew a large stream of fire at Butt-Ler, which burned part of his fake moustache, which he wore since dragons are completely hairless except on the top of their head. You see, when dragons die, they don't age, which resulted in Stratos being at least 20 years older than Betrayus. Butt-Ler was actually considering sending it to 40-year old Stratos, since he was a close friend to Sir Cumference. He decided to speak his mind.

"Why don't we give it to Stratos?" Butt-Ler mumbled, however Betrayus clearly heard him.

"I have an idea, Butt-Ler!" squealed Betrayus. "Why don't we give it to Stratos?"

Butt-Ler made a face that suggested Betrayus' common joke was getting old.

A while later, one of the guards of the Round House hurried to where President Spheros was most. He handed him a slip of paper which had a bit of spirit slime on it, however the letter was described as "a nice letter from Sir C. for people over 40" With great intrepidation the President opened the letter. It read:

"I know what you are trying to do, Buttocks, you slimy reptile.

You're trying to steal the blueprints for my inventions!

Your inventions are so bad, they've never lasted more than a day.

And what are they for?

That repository thingy?

Shame on you, Buttocks.

P.S: If this was delivered to the wrong address because I miscalculated your age, and you have it President Spheros, give it to Dr. Buttocks. Sorry, Sir C."

By then, President Spheros was almost dying of laughter at Sir C's crappy poetry skills.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Hi everyone! To point you in the direction of what these dragons look like, you should visit vvraith on DeviantArt! His Dragon drawings are great, and they ought to help you understand the story._**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Butt-Ler's new job<p>

"WHAT?!" Betrayus screeched. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night, what with Pac-Dragon being a total slime and all. And now Butt-Ler, his dear friend Butt-Ler, was leaving him for good, he didn't know what to do with himself.

"I said, I'm going to get a new job." Butt-Ler rolled his eyes, since he'd said this at least fourteen times now.

"Y-you can't l-leave me..." whispered Betrayus, his eye shadow dyeing the tears streaming down his face an ugly black. "You've been my Butt-Ler for fourteen years, and Corporal Hiney-Head for five years. You were there for me when my claws were sliced off... when I was killed... And you... you killed yourself for... for me."

"Like I said, I've got to do this! Go fetch Blinky to be your personal manservant! You might be my best friend, but... it's gone too far, Betrayus! Too far!"

With that Butt-Ler left, leaving Betrayus to horribly writhe about on the hard stone floor.

That night, Betrayus couldn't sleep. Butt-Ler was gone. It was almost like he'd died a second time and ascended, rather than descended, to the Aether Realm. Betrayus stared at the picture of him and Butt-Ler when they were six, still alive, young dragons, without a care. He sniffled, and normally he would've ordered Butt-Ler to hand him a tissue. But no... there was no Butt-Ler. Betrayus cried himself to sleep, while he normally shouted at Butt-Ler.

The next day, Betrayus awoke and found it extremely hard for to do things himself. _How do I cook this? What's soap for? How does my belt go? _he wondered. Then a few days later, a shiny car pulled up outside, and what he knew to be a Dragon got out. Betrayus opened the door.

"Butt-Ler!" he cried.

"Hello, Betrayus. I expected to see you without a clue of how to operate anything in the castle. So I came back, to make sure you didn't die or something." Butt-Ler confirmed.

Without a word, Betrayus flung his arms around Butt-Ler and never wanted to let go.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There we go, there was the third chapter, with added feels! I hope you didn't cry. I just wanted some Tray-Tray and Butt-Ler stuff in there. This kind of works without the AU too! Yay! <strong>_


	4. Chapter 4: Glooky goes to the shop

Chapter Four: Glooky goes to the shop

Hurriedly, Glooky shoved his coat on and slung a scarf around his neck. He hummed quietly to himself as he did so. He quickly opened the drawbridge to Betrayus' castle and flew out of the Nether Realm.

"Pac-Dragon? You here?" yelled Glooky. "Pac? It's Glooky!" Glooky was just about to leave when Pac appeared in a flurry of yellow scales.

"Hi Glooky! Sorry I'm late! Now we'd better hurry! Sweets don't last long at the shop!"

Visiting the shop was the best part of Glooky's week. He and Pac always brought back something delicious. Things that were so different to the slug-burgers and slime-dogs back in the Nether Realm. Unsurprisingly, they were also much nicer.

When Pac and Glooky had returned from their expedition (if you could call it that), Glooky bid his farewell to Pac-Dragon (although they'd meet again next week) and flew off, back through the portal in the maze, and to the Nether Realm. He passed Ogle's unappetizing food stall on the way. Glooky never was one to eat these things, he always visited Pac-it-in-burger to get his food, like Betrayus sometimes did.

Glooky settled down to eat his sweets. As he put one into his mouth, he almost threw up. "What the... SLUG FLAVOUR CHEWS?!" Glooky sighed. "I'll get some better ones next week."


End file.
